


Queen of New Asgard

by nadiaselite



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Asgard (Marvel), F/M, I suck at tags, Marvel - Freeform, Marvel Universe, New Asgard, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Thor AU, i love you valkyrie, it's cute or whatever, just a soft fic, maybe a lil angst, mcu - Freeform, soft thor, we love you lady sif, would die for you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 00:37:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20106274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nadiaselite/pseuds/nadiaselite
Summary: Thor surprises Valkyrie for her one year anniversary of being Queen (King) of New Asgard.





	Queen of New Asgard

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this is for my baby Julia aka twitter user @thorsthirl   
Happy Birthday my love you deserve the world. I hope you had an amazing day. I'm sorry this is so late but it was written with love.
> 
> xx
> 
> PS: I didn't really edit properly so sorry in advance for bad grammar or just repetition I haven't written in what feels like forever and I had to frantically write this for Julia's birthday. Still hope you enjoy. (:

“Your Majesty about tomorrow-”

“Shuri’s package comes in tomorrow. She has sent us the technology that they use to mask their city. That will be our priority. I have a phone call with Pepper scheduled around lunchtime. And I’ll need you to remind me to speak to the hunters about their overwhelming affinity with fish. I swear if I have to eat another fish for dinner someone will pay.” She continues to walk down the hall as Lady Sif follows close behind her. All she can think about anymore is dropping into her bed and going to sleep. She’s far too tired to change anymore. It was late and she needed to be up early.

Lady Sif has been Valkyrie’s right-hand woman since she’d become queen. Rightfully so since she was one of the few Asgardians left that understood the responsibilities of being in charge. “But your Majesty.”

Approaching the door to her room Valkyrie spins around flashing a tired smile at Lady Sif. She understands that she means well. But if the next few words that left her mouth didn’t include the word goodnight she would actually lose her mind. 

Clearly taking the hint Lady Sif ducks her head before taking her leave of absence. Rushing into her room she doesn’t even bother to turn on the lights as she rips off her armor tossing it on the floor before sliding into the bed. She can’t be bothered to do anything but sleep. Since Thor had left she’s felt the weight of the world on her shoulders. Every day she spends as Queen the more she feels like she’s losing a part of herself. And now she finally understands why he left, why he chose to leave this all behind. In a weird way, she envied him. Because all she wants anymore is a break, a break she feels will never come.

As she stretches her body she feels a warm body beside her. Immediately she jumps pinning the person’s arms to the mattress with one hand while wrapping the other hand around their neck. She perches herself up on top of them prepared to fight. “Who the hell are you?”

Struggling to breathe beneath her hold she can hear a faint voice.  ** _His voice._ ** Immediately she lets go of his arms and his throat not saying a word as she wraps her arms around him. It feels a bit awkward at first as she sits on top of him. The intimacy of the moment a bit overwhelming for her but she doesn’t care. It’s the first time she’s seen him in what feels like forever. 

After a moment she pulls herself off of him she flips on the bedside light. Her eyes land on his beautiful blue eyes and she can’t quite help but smile as they focus on her. They’ve appeared in her dreams more than once. 

“Val-I mean Brunnhilde. I mean your majesty.” Thor sits up as the silk sheets falling to his sides. Valkyrie’s breath hitches in the back of her throat. It’s clear some time and distance have done him well. 

“Everyone around her calls me your majesty or your royal highness or my queen.” She waves her hands dismissingly around in the air. His presence feels good but she feels overwhelmingly nervous. Although she has been queen for a year he will always be king in her eyes. “Brunnhilde is my name but I like it best when you call me Valkyrie. It makes me feel important.”

“You’re the queen of New Asgard. You  _ are _ important.” Standing up from the edge of the bed he steps closer to her. Their eyes are locked on one another and for a second she feels like he’s about to lean down and kiss her right then and there. But instead, he grabs his shirt from the nightstand tugging it over his head.

Swallowing the lump in her throat and trying to ignore the heat running through her body she stops him. “If you want to sleep here you can. I mean it is  _ your _ room after all.”

She can’t quite find the courage to ask him why he’s come back. Really she doesn’t want to know. A part of her wishes it was for her but she would rather not face her sad reality. Instead, she stares up at him through her long lashes waiting for a response. Though judging by the look on his face he’s too lost in his own thoughts to even respond. 

“No, no. I can stay with Korg, I’m sure. I came here in hopes that I could surprise you for your anniversary. A year of being the Queen of Asgard couldn’t have been easy.” She’s filled with guilt as she considers even the idea of making him leave to go to Korg’s house in the middle of the night. Surely there was enough room for the both of them. Or at least she would hope he was up for the idea. “I apologize for the intrusion.”

Thor breaks their eye contact and she can see something in his eyes. Perhaps a hint of disappointment. She can’t quite wrap her head around it nor does she have the time to. Immediately her hand wraps around his forearm. It’s like her body is involuntarily taking control and she can’t seem to do anything about it. “Stay. Please.”

“I-”

She pulls him back to where he was standing so they’re standing only a few inches away from each other. The two of them stand there with their eyes locked on one another. They haven’t done anything yet but they’re both completely breathless at even the idea of doing anything remotely physical. Neither of them is willing to make the first move but the hungry look in their eyes are tearing their insides apart.

Valkyrie’s mouth goes dry as she stares at him. All she can think of doing is running her fingers through his short, beautiful hair. She rakes her eyes over him from top to bottom taking in how much he’s changed since she’d last seen him. He is a God, a big beautiful God. And all she can manage to think about is how good it would be to get him in her bed. So, she turns on the charm. Batting her eyes at him her lips turn into a soft smile, she can’t quite contain it. Around him, she never could. “Stay.”

Thor obliges as he takes a seat on the edge of the bed staring up at her to meet her gaze. The sexual tension is growing thick and she can’t quite seem to wrap her head around it. Maybe it was all the whiskey she’d downed to get through dinner. Maybe it was the fact that she hadn’t gotten laid in forever. Or maybe it was just the fact that she just agreed to share a bed with the God of Thunder. Whatever the case may be the only thing she knows is that she wants him.

“I must say I have missed you.” Thor’s eyes fall for a moment as if he is recollecting his thoughts. The conversation takes a soft turn. It feels almost unexpected that he’d come here and be so open. But things had changed, they had changed. “You seem to be doing amazing for yourself. For your people.”

“ ** _Our_ ** people.” She shakes the dirty thoughts that once coursed through her brain. His vulnerability feels comfortable. “It’s been hard here without you. But I understand why you had to go.”

“I know. I apologize for leaving you to pick up the mess that I left.” His eyes shift down to the floor and she can see his muscles start to tense. “I just needed to do this. For me.”

Taking a step closer she places her knee on the bed between his thighs as she holds his cheek in the palm of her hand. They haven’t ever been known to share any type of intimacy. Hell, she would never do this for anyone else. But being in his position for the past year it felt like she understood a different side of him. She feels closer to him now than ever. 

He doesn’t pull away from her but instead, he leans into her hand placing his hand on her wrist to keep her in place. She finds comfort in the small gesture. A tear rolls down his cheek as he closes his eyes for a moment. His voice becomes raspy as he mutters another apology. 

She doesn’t say a word. She doesn’t wipe away his tears. She doesn’t do anything. All she can manage to do is stand there holding his face in the palm of her hand as she tries to contain tears of her own. Trying to contain the anger and frustration she’d kept pent up for so long. The feeling of isolation she’s allowed herself to drown in for the past year. For the first time, she feels like she isn’t alone in all of this. That for once someone understands.

Even after fighting the tears burning her eyes she caves. The tears roll down her cheeks and she can’t contain it anymore. Turning away she quickly wipes at them trying to gather herself together. She feels guilty for allowing herself to be so weak. She didn’t cry. Valkyrie didn’t cry.

The feeling of Thor’s warm hand on the small of her back causes her to squeeze her eyes shut. Hoping that maybe somehow that will contain her emotions. But it doesn’t. 

Valkyrie doubles over with her hands on her knees as she tries to catch her breath. Tears uncontrollably rolling down her cheeks. She can feel him standing beside her softly rubbing her back as she lets it all out. And like her, he doesn’t judge her nor does he say anything. He lets her cry it out as he stands beside her comforting her. 

“I know the burden of being in charge can be too much to bear. I tried to call you. Why didn’t you answer?” She looks around for a moment before meeting his gaze. She can’t answer why. Because if she did then it’d be true. Her feelings would become real. As much as she tried to hide it she knew it was impossible. “Why didn’t you call back?”

“Because you left me.” For a moment there’s silence and she can’t seem to look him in the eyes too scared of what they might be saying in response. “You left me to pick up the mess and at first I didn’t care. It wasn’t a big deal. I was basically doing everything when you spent all your days drinking with Korg and playing Fortnight. But it wasn’t the same.”

Taking several steps away from him she makes her way towards her balcony opening the doors to reveal the beautiful city before her. A modern society built with the help of her friends from Wakanda. So much had changed since Thor had last been here and yet at the same time nothing had changed at all. “I thought I could do this without you but I can’t.”

“You have done it without me.” He waves out at the city trying to catch her eyes but she can’t. She can’t look him in the eyes because the fear of bursting into tears again was outweighing her confidence. “You brought our people together after the resurrection. You built this city from nothing. New Asgard would be nothing without you.”

“That’s not what I’m talking about and you know it.” She snaps back at him, her eyes filled with tears and rage. “I didn’t need you to help me build Asgard again. I needed you to help me feel sane.”

“Me?”

“Yes, you.” Her voice echoes throughout the room as she pushes past him. “For every single night when I came back into this room questioning whether or not what I was doing was right or wrong it wasn’t Lady Sif or Korg that I wanted to talk to. It was  ** _you_ ** . For every time I felt like I wasn’t good enough. For every night I felt like I was alone. I needed you, Thor.”

She can’t contain her anger nor her tears as she throws herself onto the edge of the bed burying her face in a pillow and letting out a scream. Every time she got word of his calls she ignored him because she figured if he couldn’t be bothered to stay here why would she be bothered to talk to him. She wanted to hate him for so long but she couldn’t. All she could do was try to forget him. But now he’s here in her room trying to surprise her for some shitty anniversary and she just wants to scream. 

This was certainly not how she imagined their first encounter would go since they’d parted ways. But she spent too long allowing her emotions to build up with no one to release them to. Because the one person she wanted to talk to wasn’t there.

“I’m sorry.” In one swift move, he flips her over so she’s face to face with him. Pinning her arms with one hand he wipes at her tears with the other. “When you didn’t answer my calls I thought you didn’t need me. I thought you didn’t care. So, I didn’t come back. I thought you’d never want me to.”

“Then why did you?” His hand stops at the base of her neck wiping away the last few drops of tears. There’s a large range of emotions running through her and she can’t quite understand which one she should focus on. The only thing she can focus on is the proximity of his lips and how they’d feel against her skin. It’s clear the question catches him off guard as his grip on her wrists begins to loosen. But she doesn’t budge. “Why? If you thought I didn’t need you then why come back?”

“Because I’m in love with you.” 

The words are out of his mouth before either of them can process. It feels like the words were just on the tip of his tongue waiting for any reason to pour out. Because he seems just as surprised by his response as she is. 

With only a moment of hesitation, she wraps her leg around his back and spins herself back on top until her lips are on his. The way their lips glide with one another feels natural. There’s no discomfort or even a thought as to what just happened. Although it was her who made the first move he doesn’t wait long before he’s falling into her rhythm. 

She runs her fingers through his hair as his hands fall onto her hips holding her tight against himself. None of the dreams or fantasies she’d drawn up in her mind could ever compare to the actual feeling of his lips against hers. After a moment she pulls away completely breathless too scared to open her eyes with the fear of ruining the moment. 

“You idiot. What took you so long?” Finally opening her eyes she flashes him a teasing smile earning a goofy one in return. “For someone who’s in love with me, you sure have a funny way of showing it.”

“Let’s not forget you were ready to beat me to a pulp just five minutes ago.”

“You deserved it.” She smacks his chest with the back of her hand defensively propping herself upon his waist. 

“So, what? You’re just not going to say it back?” Thor’s hands begin to roam around her waist until they reach the base of her shirt, his fingers slowly making their ways underneath. She lets out a soft moan as his fingers run up her sides. 

“I can show you better than I could tell you.” Placing the palms of her hands on his chest she leans into him placing another kiss to his lips.

For the first time in a long time, she feels like she’s content. Like she could finally allow herself to be happy. All thanks to a tall beautiful asshole who calls himself the God of Thunder.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on twitter @tandystys


End file.
